1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for making a package and a package for mounting a sound system on a motorcycle.
2. Background Information
Various arrangements have been provided in the past for mounting radios and tape players on motorcycles. Some of these have included metal enclosures which were intended to be permanently attached to the motorcycle. Such permanently attached metal enclosures were intended to protect the components of the sound system which could include a radio, tape player, and speakers from physical damage and from the adverse effects of the environment. While intended to be permanently attached, such installations, due to their highly visible exposure were more often subject to theft than similar units installed within a locked automobile. A sound system designed for use on a motorcycle would not be as susceptible to theft, or deterioration due to the elements of weather if it could be readily removed from an unattended bike, and just as easily reattached for use. Not only is it desirable that the system be readily attached and detached, but it is also desirable that the system be contained in one package which is as small as possible, and is readily carried by a person to and from the bike. It is further desirable that the package protect the electronic components to the greatest extend possible from damage by bumping of the package and from the road shocks transmitted to the package while mounted on a bike which is traveling a rough road. Further, the components of the package, and the package itself should be readily manufactured and assembled.